licht_und_schatten_communityfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Clayton Simons
Clayton Simons (auch Crowdog, Big Clay oder nur Clay; † 2013 in Sandy Shores, Blaine County) ist ein Mitglied des The Lost Motorcycle Club aus Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned und Grand Theft Auto V. Anders als die meisten Mitglieder hat er keinen Eintrag beim LCPD in Grand Theft Auto IV. Im Debüt-Trailer sieht man viele Anstecker an seiner Jacke, die seinen Rang im „Club of Road Captain“ zeigt und eine amerikanische Flagge mit der Aufschrift „VET“, was bedeutet, dass er ein Kriegsveteran ist. Wenn Johnny will, kann er bei ihm Motorräder bestellen. Eine optionale Aufgabe, die nicht zur 100-Prozent-Wertung gehört, ist, Clays Härte auf 100 Prozent zu bringen. Dies kann man steigern, indem man ihn während Missionen zu Hilfe ruft oder mit ihm in der Stadt herumfährt. Als Belohnung gibt es den Erfolg bzw. die Trophäe „Voller Chat“. Man kann Clay und Terry in mehreren Missionen in The Lost and Damned als Unterstützung anheuern, die beiden fungieren für Johnny dann ähnlich wie Dwaynes Hilfe für Niko Bellic in Grand Theft Auto IV. Grand Theft Auto V In GTA V sind Clay, Johnny, Terry, Ashley und weitere Mitglieder der Lost von Liberty City nach San Andreas umgezogen; die Mitglieder leben genauer gesagt in Blaine County. Während der Mission Mr. Philips werden Terry, Johnny, Clay und viele andere Lost-MC-Mitglieder von Trevor getötet. Zu Beginn der Mission sieht man eine Zwischensequenz, in der sich Trevor mit Ashley in seinem Wohnwagen vergnügt. Als Johnny das mitbekommt, will er ihn zur Rede stellen. Nach einem Streit zwischen den beiden bietet Trevor ihm ein vermeintliches Friedensangebot in Form einer Umarmung an. Johnny nimmt das Angebot an, wird aber von Trevor am Hals gepackt und zu Boden geworfen. Trevor wirft daraufhin eine Bierflasche in Johnnys Gesicht. Danach tritt Trevor mehrfach auf Johnnys Kopf ein. Dieser erliegt seinen schweren Verletzungen und stirbt daraufhin sofort. Danach begibt sich Trevor zur Range in Stab City, wo er auf Terry, Clay und andere Mitglieder von The Lost trifft. Trevor geht zu Terry und Clay um ihnen zu erklären, dass er Johnny getötet hat, was ihm die beiden aber nicht glauben. Daraufhin warnen sie ihn und flüchten. Trevor nimmt allerdings die Verfolgung auf und tötet die beiden per Drive-by während der Fahrt. Wenn man aber schnell reagiert ist es bereits möglich, Terry und Clay noch auf der Range zu töten. Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned * Clean and Serene... (Einleitungsmission) * Angels in America * It’s War * Action/Reaction * Liberty City Choppers * End of Chapter * Bad Standing * Heavy Toll (mögliche Hilfe) * Marta full of Grace (mögliche Hilfe) * Shifting Weight (mögliche Hilfe) * Diamonds in the Rough (mögliche Hilfe) * Collector’s Item (mögliche Hilfe) * Was it worth it? (mögliche Hilfe) * Get Lost (Schlussmission) * Gangkriege * Motorradrennen * Freundschaftsaktivitäten mit Clay Grand Theft Auto V * Mr. Philips (getötet von Trevor Philips) Clays Motorräder (The Lost and Damned) *Hexer (nach ...Clean and Serene) *Zombie B (nach Liberty City Choppers) *Diabolus (nach Angels in America) *Hellfury (nach Action/Reaction) *Innovation (nach Eliminieren der 50 Möwen) *Revenant (nach This Shit’s cursed) *Lycan (nach Collector’s Item) *Double T (nach Shifting Weight) *Hakuchou (nach Absolvierung der zwölf Motorradrennen) *Bati 800 (nach Vollendung von Angus’ Bike Thefts) Trivia *Er hat im gekämpft. Bildergalerie Clay Simons.png|Artwork von Clay Datei:Clayak47.png|Clay mit einem Sturmgewehr en:Clay Simons es:Clay Simons ru:Клэй Саймонс pl:Clay Simons Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Lost-Mitglieder Kategorie:Militärangehörige Kategorie:Verstorben